Issue 156: The Talent Show
The Talent Show is the one-hundred and fifty-sixth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis On Gardenia, there is a new talent show being hosted. Unfortunately, there is someone who kidnaps their first competitor! The Winx will have to find out who is behind this, and maybe join the show! Plot At the Frutti Music Bar, Ace welcomes civilians to the auditions for the reality talent show, WOW. He announces that contenders from all across Gardenia are congregating at the bar. He says that only those with the most spectacular talents will become part of the show, and introduces the judges of the show, Margot and Cliff. Ace reads off some of the contestants’ talents and remarks that a man in the bar must have special talent by the way he dresses. Margot remarks that the girl next to him is the designer, and Ace states he wants to keep them both in sight. Margot suggests to Cliff that the show needs a real talent scout. Ace then becomes excited as he notices a gardener at the bar who introduces herself as Karim, whose passion is gardening. She says that her flowers are special because she takes care of them with natural methods such as oils and concoctions. Ace then asks the judges if she is worthy of being on the show and they approve. Meanwhile, at Alfea, Faragonda briefs to the Winx that there is a missing girl called Karim who, just like Flora, has a talent for taking care of plants and flowers, so much so that she was chosen as the first competitor of WOW. Tecna remarks that she has not heard of this show and Stella furthers how popular it is. Bloom then says that everyone in Gardenia dreams of taking part of the show. Faragonda says that no one knows why Karim disappears but she has reason to believe that she was kidnapped. She suspects that the one responsible is a Talent Thief, and that other special people are in danger. Bloom questions this, but Faragonda says that she has sensed a magical aura of darkness but has not been able to identify it, hence why she called the Winx. The Winx decide to take on the mission, find Karim, and unmask the culprit. Atop the Frutti Music Bar, Bloom tells the Winx that Karim was last seen at the bar in the morning. Musa questions the police’s investigation and Bloom says that they have no leads to follow. Aisha asks what the plan is and Bloom suggests that asking questions would raise suspicion. Musa further says that this method would only benefit the kidnapper. Tecna suggests that she has an idea but needs access to the adjacent drone on the ground. Bloom asks what her plan is and Tecna asks her to create a diversion by using her magic to distract the guards. Bloom agrees, creating a small electrical fire. The Winx descend from the roof and Tecna grabs the drone. The Winx run from the premises. Stella asks Tecna why they needed to borrow the drone to which she replies that she wanted to analyze data from its memory card. Tecna projects its most recent recording, and thanks to her magic powers, can detect traces of magical energy in the recording. Bloom prompts Stella to look at the projection, pointing out something is behind Karim. Stella exclaims that a shadow is following her, to which Bloom declares it has dark magic energy. Tecna senses recently made magic tracks, saying that they are not that far away. The Winx begin to follow the trail. After running through the city, Bloom discovers Karim’s flower garland on the ground, expressing concern for her. Flora reassures Bloom by telling her that they are on the right track. In Gardenia Park, Tecna declares that the magic trail ends where they stand and that it will not be easy to find the shadow. Musa remarks that the shadow could be hiding anywhere, and Aisha says that he could ambush any minute. Stella, frightened by their words, asks them both to stop. Flora urges Stella to remain calm, saying that they will find him before he finds them. Stella asks how that could be possible, and Flora begins to communicate with the nature in the area, asking where the shadow is hiding. Suddenly, the Shadow Creature and Karim appear and the shadow is restricted by tree branches. Aisha rushes to Karim on the ground, concerned. Tecna says that Karim is okay and that she just fainted. Musa begins to worry and prompts the Winx to prepare for battle as they are surrounded by an army of Shadow Creatures. Bloom directs Aisha to use the water in the lake to stop the Shadow Creature. Aisha manifests a fist-shaped body of water and defeats a creature. Musa asks where the creatures have gone and Tecna says they have dissapeared into thin air. Karim revives and asks what is going on. Bloom reassures her and Karim asks who they are. Bloom says they are security guards of the park. Karim asks how she ended up in the park as she has just been hired by Ace. Scrambling for an answer, Stella tells Karim that as her first test on WOW, Ace and the judges sent her to the park. Stella cannot finish her excuse, and Flora finishes it by saying that she was sent to the park to test her gardening skills. Bloom says that she has passed the test. Musa tells Karim that she fainted due to exhaustion and that she should get some rest. At Love & Pet, on a call with Bloom, Faragonda congratulates the Winx on a job well done. On the couch, Stella says that she is exhausted. Faragonda says that she thinks the Shadow Creatures are minions that serve someone greater than they who she is sure will strike again. Faragonda says that there real mission starts now and that they must protected special kids from the Talent Thief. Aisha asks where to find these kids. Bloom says she has an idea, but a disguise is required. At the WOW Studio, Ace introduces the Winx as the show’s new talent scouts. Stella, without thinking, asks the Winx if they are ready to find the Talent Thief. Tecna stops her mid-sentence, and Bloom corrects her by saying they are ready to "find that talent". Spells Used None. Mistakes Coming Soon... Debuts *Ace *Margot *Puff *Cliff *Karim *Shadow Creatures *Winxwatch Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *WOW Staff **Ace **Margot **Cliff *Animals **Puff *Talents **Karim *Enemies **Shadow Monsters **Talent Thief (mentioned) *Alfea Staff **Faragonda Trivia *This issue marks the beginning of the World of Winx comic series. **This issue is also a prequel of the World of Winx series. *World of Winx seems to take place right after Season 7 as seen when Faragonda instructed the Winx go to Earth in order to save the talents. *This issue also marks the first appearance of the World of Winx art style in the comics. Category:Comics Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Comics (World of Winx) Category:Earth Category:Gardenia